


Wandering Days and Finding Family

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Charlus James Potter Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Potter Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (I'm really bad at summarizing things)When Dumbledore kidnaps a baby magical girl thousands of miles away, she lives a life of misery and neglect. Betrayed by the ones she thought of as parents, she seeks revenge with a few bumps on the way.Marvel/Harry Potter CrossoverSome inserts taken from Here and Back Again by becasoras
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Hazel Potter & Luna Lovegood & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue-The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here and Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214156) by [becasoras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becasoras/pseuds/becasoras). 



The little crimson haired girl, only a week or so old, squirmed in her mother's arms as she caught sight of her father, Clint Barton.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl." Her mother, Natasha said, handing the now smiling baby to her dark haired husband.

"Yeah, but she loves her godparents too, I think she's the most protected baby in the world with all of us." He said with a laugh, thinking of her daughter’s godparents, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, and Nick Fury.

"Well, it's always good to be protected." Natasha said, holding her arms out to hold her light hazel eyed baby, and put her in her crib. Clint had left, and Natasha was about to open the door when she heard a faint crack, turning around to see what it was, she was surprised to see an ancient looking man holding her little Hazel.

"Oh, she will do." He mumbled, and popped away before Natasha could grab him, or her baby. She collapsed to the ground and screamed in agony, bringing Clint running into the room to find his wife violently sobbing in a ball on the floor. Looking around his newborn daughter was nowhere to be seen.

*****H-A*****

The newborn baby's cries filled the room as Lily Potter slumped back on the mattress of one of the many guest bedrooms in the Potter Manor, holding her new baby boy. There was a small 'pop' and suddenly their old headmaster and friend, Albus Dumbledore, appeared in the room holding a small child along with his wand.

"Albus wha-" James said, but every soul in the room, except for the infants, was stupefied. Albus then went around playing with everyone's memories, that they had twins, the older one was a girl named Hazel Amaryllis Potter, the child already had a small necklace that said Hazel Amaryllis on it, so he went with the name. Then their second child was a surprise, and they named him Charlus James Potter, even the healers' memories were changed to fit everything. Putting the baby girl in the bassinet next to the bed, he put a disillusionment charm over himself before waking everyone up and sneaking out of the open bedroom door.

"James! What happened?" Lily asked trying not to voice her panic, reading it could stress out the babies.

"Not sure, must have dozed."

"Only you James!" Lily said with a small laugh.

"You had twins and you named them if you don't remember, this is Hazel Amaryllis Potter, and this is Charlus James Potter." The head healer said, packing his things up and leaving the new parents alone after one more check up to the children.

"Twins, I wasn't expecting that." Lily said, looking at her daughter with admiration, she also noticed that her daughter looked older then her brother, but as soon as the thought graced her she seemed to forget.

"I guess we have to set up another crib." James said with a sigh making Lily chuckle slightly, she had made James put the first crib together like a muggle and enjoyed ever second of watching him struggle with an almost sadistic pleasure.

*****H-A*****

The door opened silently and Voldemort strode in, smirking to himself under his cloak, he was riddled with cruel joy at the foolishness of the Potters, leaving their children to go out and party on Halloween. He walked through the cozy hovel, up the carpeted stairs and into the nursery where the Potter twins were.

"Ah, my 'undoing'!" He said sarcastically with a small chuckle. "Now, who first?" Looking between the two infants, Voldemort's smirk widened seeing the little girl stand up. "Ah the first to face me! So brave and powerful! It's a pity to kill you, but this must be down."

Taking out his wand, he whispered the familiar killing curse that had taken the soul of many. As soon as the green light flashed, the room exploded as a translucent shield appeared, throwing Voldemort's own curse back at him and turning him into a broken soul that snuck out of the open window. Hazel passed out as Charlie started screaming his head off because of a small, 'V' shaped cut on his cheek due to falling drywall. 

First James and Lily Potter burst into the nursery, quickly followed by Dumbledore and James's long time best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Everyone rushed to Charlie's side except for Sirius, Hazel’s godfather, who didn't hear her crying and looked around frantically until he saw her. She was lying motionlessly in her crib, and he nearly had a heart attack, completely forgetting about her twin brother. He rushed over to the small baby and gently, but hastily took her out of her crib and sagged with relief as he heard her breathing and felt her chest rising and falling.

"He is the chosen one!" Dumbledore exclaimed holding up Charlie like he was Simba from the Lion King. "See the mark on his cheek, 'V' for Voldemort." He said with a smile and the four all exclaimed how proud they were with their little boy as they walked out of the burning room. Sirius had walked out as soon as he heard the news, onto the street safely with his goddaughter still in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 880 words


	2. Chapter 1-Everything Goes to Hell

It had been two years since the attack and everyday Hazel was fading into the background. Every year her parents forgot her birthday, and threw a huge ball for her twin, the boy who lived, every year they forgot to give her any Christmas presents, lately they've forgotten to even call her down for meals. They just assigned her a house elf so she didn't die of starvation until she was old enough to cook her own meals. 

Everyday she's in the library which is like kryptonite to Charlus who likes to bully her and beat her until she's a broken mess on the floor, but whenever the topic of school comes up, he runs and hides. So, she hides in the library, but she's not just in there to avoid Charlus' ruthless beatings, that's just a plus, she loves learning and knowledge so her favorite room in the house is also a haven. Because of her time in the library, she's learned almost everything she can with muggle school and has moved on to languages, she now knows Russian, Latin, Spanish, French, and English fluently with a good enough vocabulary. She has also learned to use magic, but because she didn't have a wand, it was hard to practice at first, but she quickly got the hang of wandless magic by using meditation.

The only person who ever visited her was Sirius, but because he got married and moved to America she rarely saw him anymore and he didn't notice how she was treated, how she was forgotten and abused on a daily basis. Sirius's wife, Callisto, was also very kind but she didn't notice anything unusual either, except maybe Hazel's unusually high intelligence. Ignorance is blinding and so they never see what's really happening, but whenever they did come it was her favorite time of year, mainly because they barely talked to her twin for once, and just focused on Hazel because they knew she didn't really get any attention. If only they knew to what extreme.

*****H-A*****

Today, she was teaching herself the piano, the Potter manor was urbanized a bit and now included a complete music room, which she also liked, music always seemed to calm her and she got lost in the notes she played. She had almost mastered the beautiful instrument, she could only come to the music room at night because she wasn't supposed to be there, but her thirst for music had persuaded her to sneak in and learn to play. 

Tonight, she was so intent on playing that she forgot to put up the silencing wards like usual. Her playing drew the attention of one James Potter who was coming home from one of his, 'late nights at the office', that he had almost every weekend and most work days, and every single time he came home utterly hammered. He came to investigate the soft sound thinking it was Charlie, he was so proud that he taught himself to play. When he got there he was furious when he saw his horrible daughter playing the music room he had built for his little star! He charged in, startling her and she stopped playing to cower in fear at his drunken rage. He ripped her off the bench by her long deep red hair, she had to bite her lip so hard not to scream that she tasted the coppery flavor of her own blood.

"You horrible prick! I told you not to come in here again! I'm done with your attention seeking antics, I never want to see your ugly face ever again you worthless piece of shit!" He said, dragging her through the house and throwing her out the front door. He was completely blinded by rage, that didn't stop him from slamming the door, but it did stop him from taking her out of the wards and disowning her. 

So, after there was silence once more she went to the window of her small bedroom, opening it silently, and crawling inside. There was only one thing she wanted from the place she no longer called home, and that was a leather choker that had a small, onyx dog hanging off it, it was the only present that she ever got on her fourth birthday last year, it was from Sirius and it was the only possession she held dear.

She traveled through upper Wales, but all there was was vast hills and empty space, she thought she would die of dehydration in a few days, but then she stumbled upon the outskirts of the city Cardiff, and went into an obviously abandoned house, taking the food and water that was left, and eating as much as she could before crawling into one of the beds and falling asleep quickly due to her exhaustion.

*****H-A*****

(Hazel's POV)

The night was cold, but I could manage, I was staying in another abandoned building, this time in Central London, it had been nearly five whole months since my exile from the Potter Manor and I shivered as I felt just how cold England can get in the middle of winter. I didn't have a blanket, and I could tell that if I didn't have one soon, I would freeze to death. Walking from my building with caution, I smiled at how I had changed, but my caution was not enough for seconds later I heard the greasy voice of a man behind me.

"Ah, you'll do just fine." Words that sounded so familiar, I couldn't pinpoint where I had heard them before everything faded into darkness.

I woke up tied to a bed naked, I was in a dirty storage unit by the looks of it with only the bed that had blood stained sheets and a bucket in the corner. I shivered it was freezing, but then again I was in a storage unit, and in short, I was terrified. I tried to call on my magic to get out of this place, or at least the ropes, but it seemed to be blocked by my own terror. I couldn't access it! My head shot to the door as it opened and a huge man walked in wearing a yellowing tee shirt covered only by a thick, ripped up parka.

"Awake I see." He said with a thick Russian accent, showing his yellow and black teeth. I started to shake, and he chucked, "don't worry little girl, I'm not going to kill you you're too cute to kill, but you will be here for a while." I still couldn't speak, but I did close my eyes when he started to take his clothes off, tears leaking out when I felt the bed dip as he got on.

*****H-A*****

He wasn't lying when he said that I would be there for a while, I was there for months until he got tired of me, surprisingly, he was true to his word and did not kill me, but what he did to me could never be forgotten, no matter how honest he was. When he finally decided to get rid of me he sold me to many other men just like him. I was passed around like food at the dinner table. The last man I was with had me for about a month before he knocked me out after saying I was done with this life. He was one of the more gentle men I was forced to service.

*****H-A*****

I woke up once more, vaguely reminded of the first man I was with against my will, but this time instead of a freezing cold storage unit I was in a small red room, laying on a white bed that had clean, unstained black covers. There were other things in the room like a desk and a small closet, but that was it except for the two people leaning next to the single door. There was a man who looked other, but not like the brutes I was used to andF next to him was a girl who looked no older than fourteen with long, flowing black hair and pale skin.

"Ah! You're awake." The man said and I shivered thinking of how many times I had heard that in the past months.

"What is the date?" I whispered, my voice horse from disuse, but still genuinely curious. Last I knew, it was December 18th, 1984.

"It's September 25th, 1985." The man said only moderately surprised at the question, but I realized that I was now five years old.

"Thank you."

"Now are you wondering where you are?" The man asked, and I nodded. "Well, I'm Jacob Mattison, but you will call me General, or sir." He said in a strict tone and when I didn't respond he slapped me.

"Yes." My response was met with another hard slap to the face.

"Yes, sir." He said in a cold tone, as I blinked away my tears.

"Yes, sir, General, sir." I said thinking of a muggle war film.

"Good girl. Now Sonya, you explain everything to her, I have things to do." He said and after, a 'yes sir,' from Sonya, he left.

"Where am I?" I asked, I was starting to freak out. I didn't have a clue where I was or what was going on. The girl, Sonya, sat down across from me and put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Try not to be scared, it's forbidden here, they'll beat you for that, so calm down. I'm Sonya, and we are in a place called the Red Room where they train us to be assassins until we're sixteen, then we work for them. We can't have friends, and we train constantly without complaint. Now, time for the tour, and then training." She showed me around the entire compound. The place was huge with dorms, a cafeteria, and numerous training and weapon rooms for every kind of fighting. Finally, we got back to my room where Sonya waited for me outside as I changed into the skimpy shorts and thin tank top they gave us to go train in. It felt nice to be in clothes again.

We all stood in a line as the General paced back and forth in front of us like a mountain lion observing its prey.

"I will train each and everyone of you to be ruthless killers, if you can't do it, you'll be put down like a diseased dog." He smiled, but it was quickly replaced with rage as one of the little girls a couple people down from me started to cry and call for her mommy. He walked up to her and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground and spat blood.

"No crying! You all must be like stone, hard and unmovable! You mustn't crack under pressure!" His speech went on for a few more minutes, then he started our training, which was one of the most taxing things I had ever experienced in my entire life. I was beaten, bloody and bruised by the time we were done, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1868 words


	3. Chapter 2-Stone Cold Heart

It has been five and a half years since I was introduced into the Red Room. Sonya and I had become as close as sisters, which was forbidden, but we didn't care. We always met in secret, to cover our training wounds and talk about most anything, we were both just about alone in the world, and only had each other which was all that we needed. 

Today we weren't careful enough and someone found us, her name was Nadya. I had beat her in a fight a few months ago, and it almost cost her life. It had also hurt her pride, she was a few years older than me and it was embarrassing to be beaten by someone younger and smaller. She had been after my blood ever since trying to figure out everything I did. Trying to find something to get me killed. She had followed us, bursting into the storage closet just as Sonya was rapping one the cuts I had on my arm and ran away before we knew what was going on. We knew we couldn't stay there, but Nadya saw our faces and that was enough, hugging each other tightly, we parted ways, both fearing the near future that held our lives in its hands.

*****H-A*****

To both of our relief, nothing had come from Nadya bursting in on us and tonight we were in our usual spot, it had been a few weeks since the terrifying event and we were being reckless with our secret friendship. That night, we were saying our goodbyes, when the doors burst open and the General came in with a few of the guards, him and Nadya leading the group.

"Thank you Nadya, your help is much appreciated, you are dismissed." He said, never taking his narrowed eyes off of Sonya and myself. Nadya threw me a smirk and went her merry way and we were left at the legendary wrath of the General. He had guards grab us each by the hair and drag us through the compound out into the gated area where no one ever was allowed because it was outdoors. 

The situation reminded me of James Potter all those years ago. I breathed in a breath of fresh air, I hadn't been outside since I was about four, and it was raining. Despite the rain and the impending darkness of imminent death, it felt good. They threw us both in the mud and as we stood up they threw us each a knife which we both caught due to ours years of training.

"To the death." Was all the General said, and when we didn't move he pulled out a gun. "Or I'll kill the both of you." I looked back at Sonya, who had tears in her eyes, or maybe it was just the rain, but after a few moments, she lunged at me. I fought back, but I could tell she was holding back for me, she wanted me to live, she was sacrificing herself for me. The fight started to get more heated and intense, I had her on the ground. Blinded by adrenaline, I stabbed her in the stomach. I realized what I had done only when it was too late. Getting up off of her, I felt hot, salty tears roll down my face as I held her in my arms for the very last time.

"Why did you not stop me?" I asked, knowing full and well she could've.

"I hope you have a good life." She said, and a single tear fell from her eyes as she went slack in my grip.

"I love you!" I whispered into the cold night air, and it was true, she wasn't just my sister, but my first crush. I stuck my knife in the ground and kissed the woman I had loved on the forehead, feeling the warmth fade. She was the only person who really loved me, the only one who ever really understood me and now she was gone. Growing cold in my embrace, her blood mixing with the rain. Letting go, I felt something inside of me harden; I stood up, walking past all the spectators without a word and slowly went back inside, leaving the knife out side with my Sonya's stone cold corpse and my heart. 

That night, before I fell asleep, I vowed to myself to never trust or love anyone ever again, not like I did with Sonya.

A year had passed since the death of Sonya and I was at the top of the entire compound. My murderous rage had focused me. I defeated everyone in my path ruthlessly and without mercy, I had now committed too many murders to count and I didn't care one bit. Now, no one could beat me anymore and it was beautiful to know that if anyone dared to challenge me I could slit their throat in seconds. Then again, everyone was too afraid to even think about it. I had mastered the use of daggers, swords, every kind of gun, katakana and more. 

There was nothing left to do except practice, kill and go on various missions for the General. Every mission I had been on, had been a success. I had finished the entire program in six years, it was a record. A few days ago, they told me about an experiment they would be doing on me, they didn't give an option, they just told me that everyone else who had tried had died.

*****H-A*****

Five days before the experiment, I got my magic back and started to train with it in secret, using it to enhance everything I did, making everything deadly, even a punch to the face could be magnified enough to shatter every bone in the person's skull.

"Hazel, it's time." The General said, he loved me, I was his favorite student. I never did anything wrong, so he was always nice to me and called me by my preferred name, unlike everyone else he called by their number.

We walked through the compound at a swift pace and finally arrived at the infirmary. The doctor greeted us when we walked in and handed me a medical gown which I quickly put on and climbed on the cold metal table. I took a calming breath as he latched me down with leather straps. I had no fear, I was numb. I wanted this to go quick. There were only two outcomes, death or greatness.

"If you kill her Doc, you won't live another second." The General said calmly but with force. The Doc gave a tense nod, knowing his life was on the line. Him and his nurses grabbed the tubes full of the silvery liquid that looked just like mercury, and hooked it up to my arms and legs. He started the machine up, and the liquid started going into my system and everything faded into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listen to the Hamilton Soundtrack as I'm doing this. I'm so amazed that people are actually reading this!!!   
> 1159 words


	4. Chapter 3-Changes

(Third Person POV)

The doctor started to sweat a little as the small girl on the table started to convulse, her heart rate speeding up and flattened out after a few minutes, and the General pounced on the doctor, taking a knife out in a blink of an eye.

"I told you, I would kill you!" He screamed, losing his cool for the first time in years. Just as he was about to bring the knife across the doctor's throat, he heard a gasp and the monitor started once again, showing a steady heartbeat. He smiled, slowly putting the knife back in it's sheath and getting off of the doctor and looking back at his favorite trainee.

"That was close Doc." He said with a small smirk from the relief on the doctor's face. Looking closer at his star pupil, he noticed that she looked a bit different. Her hair had turned to a blood red like color, falling around her in waves, her body was slimmer, her legs longer, like a cat. Suddenly she took a deep shuddering breath and opened her eyes which were now bigger and the color of bright emeralds, flecked with the silver color of serum.

"I'm alive." She said surprise, but not necessarily relieved. She then calmly jumped off the table only to fall down on her knees and let out a small whimper of pain. 

"Come, you need rest." He said, as he helped her up. They then walked out like nothing had happened.

That night, she felt lighter, but also stronger like if she were to run she could reach the speed of light, but like she could also lift up this entire compound if she so pleased. The General was right though, she was very tired, but that was probably because of the stress and pain.

*****H-A*****

(Hazel's POV)

The next morning was interesting to say the least. When I woke up and looked in the mirror my hair was bright, bubblegum pink, which sickened me, and my eyes an orange that looked like a cats! I almost screamed, despite my training. Thinking back to my time with the Potter's I remembered my cousin Dora. who could change what she looked like at will, she was called a Metamorphagus. I guess I was one as well. 

I closed my eyes and focused on my appearance and what I wished to look about. When I opened my eyes once more, I saw that I looked normal again, with the exception of my now emerald green eyes. I spent the next couple of hours mastering my metamorph powers. Fifteen minutes before I had to go I went back to myself, looking at my new emerald eyes they seemed to fit my face better than my previous hazel brown ones. I got dressed in my tank top and walked to my personal training with the General, only he could teach me anything now.

When I got there we immediately started sparing, the serum made me faster and stronger and the General started teaching me how to harness that power.

*****H-A*****

Today I had a mission, me and two other girls were flying to Paris to get rid of some sensitive information, and I was escaping. I packed up all my things, shrinking them down to fit in a small backpack and left my room, not even looking back at the place I had spent the last six and a half years. 

I had one stop before I left for the plane and I was very eager about it. I put a silencing spell on my feet and unlocked the door of the room with ease, walking inside with absolute no resistance. The room was empty, but the bathtub was running in the private bathroom. I walked in to see Nadya in the bath and I smiled a wicked smile of revenge, one the barbarian tribes would have as they watched Ancient Rome burn to the ground. She didn't even see me until I came up behind her and covered her mouth with my gloved hand, putting a knife to her throat...

"Guess who?" I whispered in a high pitched voice in her ear, laughing when she started sobbing in fear when I pressed my knife harder into her neck, drawing some blood. "Do you remember my lovely Sonya? No? Well you should, you killed her!" On the last word I sliced her throat the blood getting all over my gloves and I used it to write my lovers name on the wall, only letting one tear fall as I disposed of my gloves and left, never looking back to see Nadya's limp body laying in the crimson bath water as I traveled through the empty halls of the compound, getting on the private jet silently.

*****H-A*****

We were getting ready for the mission, a mission that would never be completed, a mission that would leave behind two dead bodies not three, and that was because I was leaving. 

One of the girls had left, to check us out as the other was finishing packing in her room that was right next to mine. She left the room and I walked in hiding in the now empty closet. When she walked in again to grab the bags I shut the door and locked it with my magic, and as she turned to see why it had closed I walked up behind her and slit her throat no fingerprints, no screams, just a lot of blood. 

I grabbed a small duffel bag which I filled with all the money we had been given, which was somewhere around 200,000 USD that would hold me over for a good bit of time. I heard the front door open and snuck out of the room leaving the bleeding corpse to turn the plush white carpet red. 

I ambushed the second girl and killed her swiftly. I cleaned the little bit of blood off of me and changed my features, walking out of the fancy hotel, once I was a couple hundred feet from it I pressed a button and blew off the top via the bomb I had placed in our room. I was sneaky about this, I had even placed an extra body to look like I had died with them, because I knew that the General would hunt for me and I didn't want to be followed.

*****H-A*****

I had hitch hiked back to England stowing away on a small ferry that took me across the water and then I went straight to Diagon Alley and into Gringotts. When I walked up to the teller desk, the goblin seemed to somehow recognize me, which was unusual because I had only been here once before when I was very little and I was now under a disguise.

"Ah, Ms. Potter." He said, I covered up my surprise nicely, but that didn't mean I wasn't utterly astonished under my cool mask.

"I'm here for a blood and inheritance test, then to get emancipated." I said, getting straight to the point, I didn't have any time to waste. 

He gave me a nod, summoning a goblin that took me down a long, stone corridor deep into the bank where we stopped outside two large, dark oak doors. Walking inside was not what I expected, everything was all marble and stone, even the chairs. I sat down and the goblin that had escorted me left me alone with the other goblin who was sitting across from me behind a large black marble desk.

"You're here for a blood test and to be emancipated, is that correct?" He asked and I just simply nodded my head. "Okay, let's start then, we have to do the blood test first to see what houses you belong to, I'll need your palm if I could." Holding out my right palm, the pulled out a bronze dagger and a piece of parchment, and slashed my palm without hesitance or pain, letting my blood drip onto the parchment then letting it heal itself. Soon enough words started to appear on the parchment.

**Name** : Hazel Amaryllis Romanoff-Barton-Potter

**Age** : 11

**Blood status** : Half- blood

**Mother** : Natasha Romanoff

**Father** : Clint Barton

**(Illegal) Adoptive Father** : James Potter

**(Illegal) Adoptive Mother** : Lily Potter nee Evans

**Heir ships:**

Potter  _ (second in-line) _

Peverell

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

le Fay

Romanov

**Magical Abilities** :

Metamorphmagus

Shadow Travel

I stared at the page in covered shock once more, I'm not a Potter? Who were Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff? Charlus wasn't my twin? Why was I with the Potters anyway? These questions whirled around in my head, but I took a breath and focused myself. 

“Is there a way to remove myself from the Potter family? I want nothing to do with them.” I asked the goblin. The goblin raised an eyebrow at that, “Yes, you can also accept your ladyships and emancipate yourself.” 

“Ok, two birds with one stone,” I reply. “To do so you need to repeat after me,  **‘I, Hazel Amaryllis Romanoff-Barton, Heir to Houses Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, le Fay, and Romanov, hereby disown myself from the House of Potter. I, Hazel Amaryllis Romanoff-Barton accept the Ladyships of the Houses Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, le Fay, and Romanov. With my preferred name being… So mote it to be.’** Then you can put your Ladyship rings on and you’ll be a legal adult.

I took a deep breath, here it goes. “I, Hazel Amaryllis Romanoff-Barton, Heir to Houses Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, le Fay, and Romanov, hereby disown myself from the House of Potter. I, Hazel Amaryllis Romanoff-Barton accept the Ladyships of the Houses Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, le Fay, and Romanov. With my preferred name being Hazel Amaryllis Romanoff. So mote it to be.” My magic wrapped around me, for the first time in years I felt content.

The goblin then took out five rings and I accepted them all one at a time. I left feeling content, no one could touch me now, I was an adult and a wealthy one at that with lots of power. I also had the list of properties I now owned which the goblin kindly gave me and decided to try one, but first I had to try out this shadow travel thing. 

I had read about the different special abilities a witch or wizard could have when they were younger, but I never expected to have any of them. I went into a dark alley, closing my eyes and focused on the shadows and my magic willing it to put me across the alley. I felt a slit whoosh and when I opened my eyes, I was where I focused on being only moments ago. I spent the next hour practicing until I was confident in my skills in the art of shadow traveling and shadow magic. 

I looked at the list and saw le Fay castle, it was in Wales, but had some of the best wards I had ever seen. In my many journeys through Wales, I had grown to love the rolling hills and tall oaks. I concentrated and soon I was standing in front of black polished gates, pressing my ring to the lock. I was pleased when I heard the small click and it opened immediately. The grounds were beautiful with a beach and an orchard, but also many other things. I was only a few feet in when a house elf popped in and smiled at me.

"I is Nopsy, miss, and we're happy you're here. Would you like a tour?" She asked and I nodded, she then led me through the entire castle. 

It had fifteen bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, twelve of which were in the west wing. The master and heirs bedrooms also had their own living room, study, and the master had their personal library in the East wing. Along with the master and heirs bedrooms, the east wing was filled with the real library, which took up most of the wing, with a few studies, and other miscellaneous rooms. The south wing was where the kitchens, the formal dining room, the formal living room, and the two ballrooms were. Lastly, there was the dungeons where there was a huge potions lab. My favorite was the numerous weapon practice rooms, dueling rooms, a gym and armory which was updated, but also had some very ancient weapons too, all in perfect condition. It was like I was in a dream.

The castle was a large place, and I guess my closet had to match because it was absolutely massive, the only problem was that I had nothing to fill it with. For once in my life, I was able just to be a girl, and the experience of shopping was freeing in a sense. Ever since I had left the Red Room, I started feeling more human and experiencing more and more emotions, and to be honest, it was slightly thrilling. 

I went through the muggle malls first and that's when I found out that my favorite colors are dark colors like forest green and black and my style is extremely emo. I even got my ears pierced. Afterwards, I went back into Diagon Alley and went shopping for robes of every variety, casual, dress, formal, everything. Once I was done, I called Nopsy to come get my bags and put them up in my closet. Afterwards, I went to go get ice cream at a wonderful little parlor. Across the street from the ice cream parlor was a wand shop called Ollivanders, but every single wand in there had the trace on it, why would anyone want that? 

I am extremely proficient in wandless magic but once I got in London I knew I had to get a wand, or else I'd be extremely suspicious. I didn't want the trace, even if I was never going to use it outside of the public. I asked around like the trained assassin I was, and I soon found out about a wand shop in Knockturn Alley that made wands specially for the wielders.

I decided to go there once I was done with Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley didn't scare me one bit, unlike most of the wizards and witches who shopped in Diagon Alley, apparently who avoided the place like the Black Plague. The store wasn't even deep inside the alley, so it didn't take long to get to my destination. On the outside it looked abandoned except for a small sign in the window that said, 'Wand Smith,' and that's it. Lovely, I thought and walked inside it looked as dark and dirty as the outside with only a dusty counter with a candle on it to greet you. Looking at the wall behind the counter I noticed that there was a black curtain that blended in the wall so well, I hadn't even noticed it until a tall, brown haired man strode through.

"Hello miss." He said with a thick french accent.

"I need a wand." I said getting right to the point, I had time for niceties, but I didn't care that much.

"Follow me." He said, pulling back the curtain for me to walk through. The back was completely different from the grungy front. The floors were a dark wood, nice and polished and the walls were a light sunset orange, a color I would not expect for a place like this. there were dark wood shelves, upon shelves full of substances unknown to me, only labeled by nondescript plaques saying things like, 'woods' and 'liquid cores,'.

"You must reach out with your magic and find the things that call out to you the most." The man said and I did so, walking up and down the shelves for what seemed like an eternity. For my woods, my magic picked Acacia and Fir, I thought you could only use one wood per wand, but I guess not. Then for cores I picked Dragon Heartstring and Thestral Tail Hair..

"Okay, I shall be done within the next few hours."

"Okay I’ll be back then.”

*****H-A*****

I was in my private study reading a book I had plucked from one of the many bookshelves the day prior when I heard an owl pecking at the window. Looking up over the top of my book, I looked over the large barn owl with immediate suspicion, no one knew where I was except for the wand maker, but I was to pick up the wand from him later today. I sent a pulse through the wards, scanning the owl of any curses, but the only thing on the owl was a tracking charm so I deemed it harmless along with the letter.

I let the owl inside, grabbing the letter and giving it some food and water while I looked over the letter. Bright emerald ink, that was an interesting choice.

**Lady Hazel Amaryllis Pervelle-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Lefay-Romanov**

**Master Bedroom**

**Lefay Castle**

**Holyhead, South East Wales**

Well, whoever it was knew exactly where I slept. Flipping it over, I recognized that seal, it was Hogwarts. I remembered James and Lily telling Charlus about Hogwarts and how much trouble he'd cause and how much he'd learn. I used to dream about them talking to me in the same manner, but it never happened, they never thought I'd get in. I don't even think they knew I had magic. I took a deep breath to null the deep wave of past emotions that tried to overcome me, and broke the wax seal, pulling out the thick pieces of parchment.

Dear Miss.Hazel Amaryllis Romanoff,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

I was astonished, this was real? I was going to Hogwarts? Checking the date, I noticed that I needed to reply in about a week, but I had already decided, I was going. I sent the owl back with my reply and looked at the supply list, good, I already had most of the things, all I needed was my wand which I was leaving to get in about thirty minutes. I quickly got ready, grabbing my coin purse and shadow traveled to the shop I had visited only two days prior.

"Ah, you're here." The man said, looking at me with a certain excitement.

"I've come to collect my wand, I have the money." He went in the back and brought out a wand with a combination of pale and deep red wood.

"11.5 inches extremely flexible." The wand maker said.

"How much?" I asked.

"9 galleons." I dumped the coins out in his hand, plus tip, and left.

As soon as I picked up my wand, I felt a rush of power in my veins and an instant connection with what was previously just a piece of wood. I started training with it in the dueling rooms that were at my disposal.

*****H-A*****

It was almost my birthday, or at least I think. Seeing as I'm not the Potters child anymore I don't know when it is, hell, I could've been born in May for all I know! I decided to settle the question and go to the main wizarding hospital, St. Mungos, where they were bound to have my birth certificate. Getting up I quickly shadow traveled there, wrinkling my nose at the sharp smell of bleach and sterilization. Everything was so white, but I guess that could be expected for a muggle hospital, but come on, we're wizards here, at least change the wall colors or something! I walked up to the receptionist desk to see a kind looking wizard sitting behind it.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" He asked, habit I bet.

"I would like my birth certificate."

"Okay, I'll just need a name please." To my surprise, he had a computer, I guess this hospital was more advanced than the world it cared for, it even had really lights instead of candles.

"Try Hazel Amaryllis Romanov." I thought back to my mothers name, Barton wasn't on the inheritance list so if I'm registered in the wizarding world then it's under my mothers maiden name.

"Ah, I've found you, it'll be out in about five minutes if you'll just sit there."

"Thank you." I was slightly nervous, but I didn't know why it's not like I wasn't even British or anything. Five minutes later exactly, the kind receptionist called me up and gave me a large, manila envelope I'm guessing contained my birth certificate. I quickly shadow traveled back to my castle, changing back into my pajamas like always, I sat in my study and opened the envelope.

**Mother** : Natasha Romanov

**Father** : Clint Barton

**Name** : Hazel Amaryllis Romanov

**Birth Date** : July 18th, 1980

**City** : New York City, New York, MACUSA

I hate being right. New York? I'm American? Christ, if I ever meet my real parents there's going to be questions unless I fake my accent, but that would be lying. I put my birth certificate aside and looked down at the list of Hogwarts supplies. I had gotten all of it, even the robes. All except for a pet, I'd never had one of those, unless you count my godfather, Sirius who would turn into Padfoot sometimes. Thinking of my father figure as a small child, I clutched slightly at the small onyx wolf that hung around my neck, thinking of all the great times I had with him and wondering where he could be now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my longer chapters.   
> 3618 words!


	5. Chapter 4-Hogwarts Hell Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits to the first chapter. For my purposes Luna, Fred, and George are all in the same year. And this all happens after the Battle of New York.

**Year One:**

  * I was sorted into Ravenclaw. The hat, yes it was a freaking hat, said I would do good in Slytherin. Only issue, I had no interest in politics.
  * On the train I met three other first years, Luna Lovegood, and Fred and George Weasley. We were all sorted into Ravenclaw. The Weasley Twins were the first of their family to go somewhere that is not Gryffindor. We all hang out together and pull lots of pranks.
  * I had to protect Luna from bullies. I got tired of it and told the other Ravenclaws that she is under the protection of Lady Ravenclaw aka me. That got them to stop.
  * Charuls Potter and Ron Weasley are Gryffindor bullies. Draco Malfoy is a stuck up git, he’s in Slytherin.
  * I was top of the First Years. Luna was second. Another Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, came third. Hermione is okay. We don’t talk with her much. George was fourth and Fred was fifth.



**Year Two:**

  * Fred and George made it onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as beaters. Luna and I decided against joining.
  * Hermione started to study with us. She isn’t exactly part of our circle but she hangs out with us.
  * Gilderoy Lockhart is an idiot and a fraud. I started self-studying with Luna, Fred, and George. 
  * Four students, Ms.Norris, and the Gryffindor ghost we all petrified.
  * Ron and Charlus saved Ginny from the Basilisk.
  * I was top of the Second Years. Luna was second. Hermione came third. George was fourth and Fred was fifth.
  * Since we were so close, Fred, George, Luna, and I, started to call ourselves the Chaos Circle or just the circle.



**Year Three:**

  * Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban. They decided it would be a good idea to put dementors around the school.
  * Luna, Fred, George, and I decided to learn the Patronus Charm. After about 3 sessions we could all produce a fully corporeal patronus. Mine was a Phoenix, much to everyone’s surprise, Luna’s was a Snowy Owl, Fred’s was a Hyena, and George’s was a Fox, they were both surprised they weren’t the same..
  * I was top of the Third Years. Luna was second. George was third and Fred was fourth. Hermione came fifth. 



**Year Four:**

  * The Triwizard Tournament is at Hogwarts. Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang, was selected first, followed by Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. The Goblet selected Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion. Much to everyone’s surprise, not really, Charlus Potter’s name was also called out.
  * In Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA), Professor Moody put everyone under the Imperius Curse. Only me and my circle were able to throw it off.
  * One night when we were exploring we came across the Room of Requirement. In it we found the Marauder’s notes on Animagus transformations. We followed their notes and by the next month we all had two forms! One land and one arial form. Mine were a Red Wolf and a Phoenix. I became Flame, a second generation Marauder. Luna’s were a Snow Hare and a Snowy Owl. She became Snowy, a second generation Marauder. Fred’s were a Spotted Hyena and a Crow. He became Chaos, a second generation Marauder. Lastly, George’s were a Fox and a Crow. He became Mayhem, a second generation Marauder.
  * During the third task Charlus came back with Cedric’s dead body and declared that Voldemort was back.
  * I was top of the Forth Years. Luna was second. George was third and Fred was fourth. Hermione came fifth. 



**Year Five:**

  * The Ministry appointed a DADA teacher. Professor Umbridge is a pink toad. We self-studied again.
  * This year we layed low and hung out in the Room of Requirement.
  * At the end of the year there was some kind of incident in the department of Mysteries. The Ministry announced that Voldemort was indeed back.



**Year Six:**

  * Sixth year was a mess. The circle did manage to master wandless/wordless casting.
  * Snape was teaching DADA.
  * Draco Malfoy let the Death Eaters into the school. Dumbledore was killed.



**Year Seven (Post New York Move):**

  * Fred, George, Luna, and I wanted nothing to do with this war. So we started planning. Fred and George ran away from home and came to stay at le Fay castle with me. Luna did the same but her dad didn’t even notice she was missing. So we studied and got our muggle papers and school records. Fred and George started planning a muggle prank line. Luna and I looked into places to go and we chose New York. 
  * We took our NEWTs and dropped out of Hogwarts.
  * I moved all my money into a muggle account and then transferred it all to America.
  * We moved to New York City and found a place coincidentally next to the Avenger’s Tower.
  * We opened two shops. Chaos Circle, a prank store run by Fred and George, who rented the flat above, and Moon and Flower Café, a café run by Luna and I, we also rented the flat above our shop. As our shops were right next to each other, we magically combined our flats. 
  * Both Shops flourished and just added to our wealth.
  * The Avengers became regular patrons in the Café.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 862 words


	6. AN/The End

Dear Readers

I have not been able to write a final chapter that I am proud of. I will be putting down some ideas that I had for this chapter. Any one is welcome to write more for this story just make it so that I can find it. I was so happy with all the attention that this story got it was much more than I could ever have hoped.

Much Love  
MagicalFlowers

Ideas:

-None of the 4 ever found a love interest they just adopted set of magical triplets. Ellie, Evie, and Emily. The triplets take after Fred and George. (This is way in the future.)  
-They do end up meeting the Avengers at some point. Tony being who he is kinda exclaims “Holy shit! It’s a mini-Nat!”  
-Natasha cried for the first time since losing her daughter.  
-Hazel, Natasha, Pepper, and Luna are supper close and all the males are terrified of them.  
-Clint, Tony, and the Twins get into a ton of trouble together.  
-Thanos can go die in a hole. Nobody dies by him.

Sorry I couldn’t write this. Again feel free to add on to this I would love to read them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be up shortly.


End file.
